LUNA NUEVA
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: La noche de Luna Nueva ha llegado, y al parecer nuestro hanyou está sufriendo todas las sensaciones de un ser humano, incluyendo sus debilidades. Sobretodo la más grande ellas, Kagome. [FIC GRUPAL EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE PEACHILEIN]


**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS Y LOS INTEGRANTES DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE PEACHILEIN.**

**PEACHILEIN, esperamos que lo disfrutes! Todos te queremos mucho :3**

* * *

**Luna Nueva**

**Por: Gazziero Gumi**

**Parte primera por Edison Ruiz**

Caída la noche, en una piedra al lado de un río, cierto chico peli—plateado maldecía a diestra y siniestra en su mente, junto a él se encontraba un monje depravado, mirándolo con cara resignada: —Te lo digo, Inuyasha; hacer ese berrinche no te iba a funcionar.

Con mirada asesina Inuyasha contemplaba a su dichoso compañero de viaje.

—No iba a funcionar, idiota, si tú me lo recomendaste. ¿No me dijiste que tenía que demostrar mis sentimientos sobre Kagome?

—Sólo detalles, mi amigo, se te fue la mano con los celos.

—Sí, pero era injusto, a ese desconocido le dio más importancia que a mí, sólo por no ayudar con otro fragmento de la perla.

Inuyasha miraba al cielo anaranjado, le dolía que Kagome le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla a un desconocido, pero la respuesta de Kagome le resultó menos alentadora, porque ¿Qué le importaba lo que hiciera ella con su vida? Sí que no entendía a las mujeres.

Suspiró profundamente, y recordó la fecha, susurró: —Hoy será luna nueva.

**Parte segunda p****or ****Liliana Mereles**

—Luna nueva… —Recordó Kagome, sabía que Inuyasha se sentía muy vulnerable en esas fechas.

¿Cómo sería tener una cita con el hanyou siendo humano? Agitó la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa loca idea. Pero ¿Y si pasara? Inuyasha, humano, en una cita y en la época actual…era algo imposible pero se permitió soñar un momento. ¿Qué ropa vestiría? Sabía que cualquier cosa que se pusiera él la luciría muy bien. Ella lo imaginaba con unos pantalones jeans gastados y una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver su clavícula, su cabello negro como la noche atado en una coleta baja, y subiendo las escaleras del templo Higurashi con una rosa roja.

Y ella ¿Qué le diría? Sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría articular palabra cuando posara su mirada en aquellos ojos dorados como el oro, capaz de derretir su corazón… Kagome suspiró profundo despertando de su fantasía…

—Oye Sango, —habló— ¿has visto donde fueron Inuyasha y Miroku?

**Parte tercera por Breen Martínez**

I

—No, Shippo —contestó la castaña mientras el pequeño Kitsune se acercaba a ella y se posaba en su hombro—. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos? —Propuso, sabía muy bien que aunque él disimulara le preocupaban _esos_ dos.

— ¡Sí, vamos! —Afirmó y ambos se pusieron en marcha a buscar a ambos.

Después de la pelea de Kagome e Inuyasha, ella se había marchado a su tiempo y ellos dos a quién sabe dónde, pero, conociendo a Miroku iba a tratar de convencer al hanyou de que le pidiera perdón a la sacerdotisa, un trabajo en verdad difícil. ¿Quién podría hacer entender a tan terco hanyou? ¡Nadie! A menos de que prácticamente lo amenazaran, pero, eso iba a estar difícil.

II

—Inuyasha… —Repitió cansadamente el monje, esperando que su amigo entendiera de una buena vez que él tenía que ir a pedirle disculpas a la sacerdotisa—. Ve a pedirle perdón.

—Keh, ¿Por qué yo? —replicó cruzado de brazos, viendo cómo poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando.

—Ve a pedirle perdón a la señorita —volvió a repetir Miroku —Sabes muy bien que hiciste mal en hacer ese berrinche por esos celos…

— ¡¿Celos?! ¡Yo no estoy celoso! —Le dio la espalda, pero su amigo lo único que hizo fue darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Claro que lo estás! —Contradijo — ¡Ahora ve a buscarla y pídele perdón!

— ¡No lo haré!

—Pero hoy es luna nueva —habló Shippo desde el hombro de Sango—, y tú siempre estás con Kagome en esos días…

—Eso es cierto. —Apoyó Sango—. Además, sabes muy bien que Kagome no te perdonará si no vas hoy.

—¡Keh! No iré.

Siguió dándoles la espalda, mirando cómo el sol se empezaba a ocultar, y a decir verdad, ¿por qué debía ir él? ¡No había hecho nada malo! Solamente le había dicho a aquel desconocido que se fuera lejos de ahí. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? ¡Solamente los estaba retrasando! En verdad no le interesaba si estaba lastimado o no. Sólo sabía qué no habían recolectado ningún fragmento de Shikon ¡Y aparte ella le había dado un beso!

¡¿Qué se creía esa mujer?! ¡¿Por qué besaba a un desconocido?! ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

Además, no sabía con exactitud. ¿Por qué su sangre hervía de rabia de sólo recordar aquel beso? ¡En verdad no entendía nada!

Dejó de escuchar ruidos a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya no estaban, de seguro lo habían dejado solo mientras trataban de convencerse de que no iría a ningún lugar.

Se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar, metido de nuevo en sus cavilaciones, hasta que llegó al lugar que menos había esperado: El pozo. Se acercó a él y se asomó. ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Iría a pedir perdón por su actitud de niño pequeño, o daría la vuelta e iría a la cabaña de Kaede?

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, la luna estaba tomando su lugar en el firmamento.

**Cuarta parte por Sery Taisho de Tetsuya.**

— ¿InuYasha? —Escuchó tras de sí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido quedó de piedra y afirmó aún más su agarre contra el borde del pozo. ¿Qué hacía Kagome tras él? ¿No que estaba en su época? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué decía ahora? Bueno, a decir verdad eso estaba fuera de lugar, ignorarla sería su mejor respuesta y la salida más fácil para no darle ningún tipo de explicación.

Tarde. Demasiado tarde. La luna ya estaba en su sitio… pero él no se había percatado de aquello.

— ¡Feh! Eso te pregunto a ti —dijo, y se cruzó de brazos aún dándole la espalda.

— ¡Oye, no me des la espalda! ¡Huy! ¡Eres un grosero! —Gritó ella, bajando sus manos en puño y girando su vista al lado contrario del hanyou.

Este, al verse en mayores problemas, dejó su posición defensiva. Balbuceaba en silencio, verdad que ese maldito monje mañoso llevaba la razón… ¡Debía disculparse! Él pensándolo y ahora lo empeoraba.

—Sólo quería saber porque estabas aquí… —Pronunció suavemente, con su mirada fija en suelo.

Kagome abrió sus ojos, algo sorprendida, de todos los tonos posibles jamás espero uno como ese, más cuando estaban de pelea. Le dio toda su atención ya que por causa de la oscuridad sólo distinguía el brillo de sus ojos… Seguro si lo supiera alguna vez, odiaría no ser algún tipo de súper humano para así haberse podido percatar del sonrojo que ahora adornaba el rostro del ahora, InuYasha humano, frente a ella.

—Creí que estabas en tu época… ya sabes… —Tartamudeaba, haciendo ademanes, señalando el pozo, la dirección a la aldea de Kaede, a Kagome y a él mismo—. Luna… yo… época, Kaede…

Kagome rió levemente.

— ¿Kaede—sama? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

InuYasha calló abruptamente, estrechando sus manos la una contra la otra en un acto de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo es que todo era tan difícil?

—Sé que en esta fecha no puedes percibir tan fácilmente los olores. —Pronunció suavemente, acercándose a él e incitándolo a que se sentara junto a ella, recostando sus espaldas en el pozo.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—Por eso mismo no puedo protegerte, así que es mejor que te vayas a tu época —habló molesto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra dirección.

¡Maldita naturaleza, maldita impotencia por no poder proteger completamente a Kagome! Sin embargo, no demoró mucho en sentir en su frente una mano que lo tocaba con suavidad.

Sintió sus mejillas arder tanto que agradeció la oscuridad y el hecho de mirar a otro lado.

—No tienes fiebre… que raro… InuYasha ¿Seguro que tu transformación no trae efectos secundarios? —Y todo el encanto se esfumó.

— ¡Keh! ¡Tonta, claro que no! —Quitó la mano de la chica sobre su frente—. ¿Cómo es que dices tantas sandeces? ¡Cuáles efectos!

— ¡Claro! —exclamó inocentemente—. Estás muy amable.

InuYasha empezó a tatarear cosas sin sentido para hacer más fuerte su defensa ¿Amabilidad? En qué cabeza de nuez cabría tal tontería. ¿Quería que fuese grosero? Pues bien… eso es lo que sería.

Respiró profundo, muy profundo. Le diría gorda, que era la más fea de la era, la más enana, la más tonta…

—Solo quería que estuvieses a salvo —Bajó su cabeza… y luego…

¡PAM! Remordimiento.

¡¿A salvo?!

— "_Pedazo de inútil, era fea, era gorda y fea. No que estuviese a salvo". —_Se regañaba mentalmente, estrechando de nuevo sus manos con más brusquedad.

—Sabes que jamás te dejaría… y mucho menos en una noche como está. —Pronunció suave y tiernamente Kagome, posando su mano sobre las de él, haciendo que este la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Entonces, le sonrió. Una sonrisa guardada, única y exclusivamente para él.

**Quinta Parte por Claudia Gazziero**

Corrió la cabeza. Podía sentir cómo toda la fuerza de su personalidad se iba con la Luna nueva, quedando completamente vulnerable a sus emociones. Quizás por esa razón los demonios completos eran tan crípticos y fieros. De todas formas, él ya no deseaba ser un demonio completo, aunque tampoco le gustaba nada sentirse así de descubierto, sobretodo junto a Kagome. Suspiró. Sólo quería que esa noche pasara lo antes posible.

—¿Qué se siente? —Rompió el silencio la chica de brillante cabello azabache, sin mirarlo.

No entendió. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… ser humano. La diferencia entre ser un _hanyou_ y un humano.

No supo qué responder. Además de sentirse condenadamente sensible emocionalmente y susceptible de sus propios sentimientos, había una sensación física que no se había detenido a pensar.

—Me siento débil… Siento como que mis huesos y mi carne se fueran a rasgar con un solo movimiento. —La observó detenidamente, y Kagome tuvo de voltear su rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Es por eso que me proteger de esa manera? ¿A causa de nuestra debilidad?

Inuyasha descorrió la mirada. —Si los humanos son así de frágiles, no quiero ni pensar en cómo lo eres tú.

—¡Yo no soy frágil! —Replicó Kagome.

El _hanyou_ tomó su muñeca y la jaló hasta él de un solo arranque. Kagome aterrizó su rostro sobre su pecho y lo miró atudida. —¿Tienes idea de lo sencillo que es tomarte? Incluso siendo humano siento que eres tan ligera como una pluma y tan frágil como un cristal.

Kagome no respondió. Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, no solía actuar de esa manera y eso la ponía sencillamente nerviosa. Sintió el corazón desbocado sobre su garganta. Él solía causar ese efecto con mucho menos contacto que ese.

Intentó safarse de su agarre pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo él volvió a tomarla del brazo y a apegarla a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Esta vez sí era un abrazo. Inuyasha la estaba abrazando, ¿qué clase de efecto provocaba la Luna Nueva en él?

—¿Mañana recordarás esto? —Quiso saber, para poder preparar su corazón para cuando el hanyou volviera a ser el mismo chico insensible de siempre que no la correspondía.

—¡Cómo si fuera especial! —Lanzó Inuyasha, protegiéndose de las palabras de Kagome. Al parecer, nunca admitiría sus sentimientos, ni siquiera siendo humano.

Kagome se alejó de él y lo miró fijamente desde su lado izquierdo.

—¿¡Qué?! —Espetó el entonces pelinegro, odiaba cuando Kagome lo mirada de esa forma.

—Nunca te olvidas, ¿verdad? —Inhaló—. Aprovechas que es Luna Nueva sólo para confundirme. Al parecer siendo humano tienes mucho más valor para seguir tu corazón que siendo un Hanyou.

**Sexta parte Por Artemisa Neko-chan**

-¿A qué rayos te refieres Kagome?- bufó el pelinegro con un ligero sonrojo, tratando de fingir molestia con el comentario – siempre trato de protegerte, aunque no sea Luna Nueva…

-No es eso, Inuyasha… es que… -Pensándolo mejor, ¿qué más daba hablar de eso con él? Si parecía ser uno siendo humano, y alguien completamente diferente como _hanyou -_ nada… sólo olvídalo.

Un silencio incómodo entre los dos hizo parecer que el tiempo se había detenido, ninguno supo que decir o hacer. Ambos parecían no querer ceder ante el otro. Pero pensando bien las cosas, se habían molestado por una tontería, estaba por demás saber que lo solucionarían, pero ninguno de los dos quería aceptar la culpa.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo? – Su voz era calmada y suave, no había reproche en ella.

-¿Por lo que pasó? Claro que no, pero deberías comprender que eres muy impulsivo.

-¿Impulsivo yo? ¡Si tú fuiste la que besó a un desconocido!

-¿Entonces… - Kagome respiró y trató de hablar tranquilamente, no quería iniciar una pelea de nuevo… - si besara a alguien conocido, eso no te molestaría? ¿A Miroku, por ejemplo?

- ¿Por qué rayos besarías a ese mujeriego? - Está bien, él había intentado solucionar las cosas, pero esto era demasiado – ¡Kagome! No puedes ir por ahí besando a todo hombre que se te ponga en frente, alguien podría mal interpretarlo, hacerte algo y…

Mientras hablaba el pelinegro, la chica no lo pensó dos veces, se puso de rodillas frente a donde él estaba sentado, lo jaló de su _haori_ y posó sus labios sobre los del ojiazul interrumpiéndolo. Un beso suave y cálido, pero muy breve. Volvió a hacerse silencio; Kagome permaneció frente a Inuyasha, esperando saber qué le diría, pero sólo se quedó perplejo, con un notable tono carmesí cubriendo las mejillas de ambos.

-¿Inuyasha?... – Esa dulce voz de la sacerdotisa era desconocida para el _hanyou _– dime, ¿tampoco a ti te puedo besar?...

Dulcemente, ella comenzó a chocar sus dedos índices con nerviosismo, pensando en que tal vez, él tomaría a mal lo que acababa de hacer, pero ¡vaya que había deseado hacer eso! Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ya pensaría en cómo afrontar las consecuencias del cambiante e impredecible temperamento de Inuyasha.

-Kagome… - los latidos su corazón se aceleraron, su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca, pareciera que se le había olvidado como hablar – yo…

**Séptima parte por bruxi**

—¿Estas molesto por lo que hice?—InuYasha tragó saliva, mirándola fijamente, sonrojado hasta la médula. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? ¿Que su corazón se había desbocado? ¿Que sus labios eran exquisitos? ¿Que había anhelado ese contacto desde hacía casi un año? Viendo como el rostro de la sacerdotisa del futuro entristecía a cada segundo, optó por lo más seguro para no cagarla: movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Kagome parpadeó—. ¿No… no estás molesto?—Volvió a negar. Se sintió mejor al ver el alivio aparecer en sus delicadas facciones. Entonces, Kagome sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la madera del pozo. Dio un golpecito a su lado, indicándole al hanyô que hiciera lo propio. Este obedeció, lentamente, acomodándose de forma que no pudiera ver sus ruborizadas mejillas. Notó un peso sobre su hombro y vio de reojo la coronilla azabache de Kagome: la muchacha había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su cuerpo, acurrucándose contra él al instante, con los ojos cerrados.

Durante unos largos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo disfrutaban de la compañía mutua del otro. Con disimulo, InuYasha se sacó como pudo el haori y arropó con él a la chica, aprovechando al tiempo para rodearla con sus brazos de forma protectora, pegándola a su pecho. Los latidos de Kagome se aceleraron y sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas—. ¿I-InuYasha?

—Podrías resfriarte. —Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Tras unos segundos, InuYasha carraspeó—. S-si quieres, po-podríamos ir a tu época, a por más ramen, así aprovechas para dormir y… eh… allí se está bien. —Kagome tradujo la frase mentalmente: _si te quedas dormida aquí y nos atacan, no podré protegerte como es debido_.

Soltando una risita, se incorporó, retirando el haori de sus hombros para devolvérselo a su dueño, quién ahora parecía _ligeramente_ molesto. Esperó que se lo pusiera de nuevo y entonces se acercó, tomando su mano suavemente—. Vamos, entonces. —De un salto, se dejaron caer en la negrura del pozo, y en cuestión de instantes ya estaban al otro lado.

Sin soltarse, caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa y abrieron la puerta, adentrándose al interior—. ¡Ya estoy en casa!—Al no obtener respuesta, Kagome se dirigió a la cocina, todavía de la mano del pelinegro. Allí, sobre la mesa, encontró un sobre blanco tamaño mediano. Ahora sí, soltó la mano masculina para poder abrir el sobre sin impedimentos.

_Kagome, tu prima ha dado a luz y hemos ido a visitarla a Okinawa. Volveremos en unos días. Hay comida de sobra en la nevera para ti e InuYasha-kun. No te preocupes por el colegio, avisamos del viaje y les dimos a entender que vendrías con nosotros, así que no tienes que ir a clase._

_Tu madre, que te quiere:_

_Naomi._

Con el ceño fruncido, arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo una bola. ¿Por qué siempre le hacían lo mismo? Aunque bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo, estaban InuYasha y ella nada más, los dos _solos_—. ¿Qué pasa?—La pregunta del chico a su espalda la sobresaltó.

—Uh, eh… Mamá, el abuelo y Sôta no están, se han ido a un viaje y no vendrán hasta dentro de unos días. —InuYasha tardó unos minutos en procesar la información.

_Kagome y él estaban solos_.

Dio un paso atrás, nervioso de repente—. Es-esto…

—¿Tienes hambre?—InuYasha miró para la cara sonriente de Kagome y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente.

—S-sí.

—Te haré ramen, espera a que me cambie. —Asintió y se dejó caer en una silla. Pocos minutos después, Kagome volvió, ya vestida con uno de sus pijamas y una chaqueta por encima, para no coger frío. Abrió la nevera y empezó a sacar los ingredientes, para preparar el ramen.

InuYasha la observaba ir de un lado a otro, embelesado con el movimiento de su cuerpo: el balanceo de sus caderas, los pasos rápidos y pequeños de sus blancas piernas, como ondeaba su melena azabache a cada cambio de posición que la muchacha hacía… ¿Cómo podía una sola persona, una frágil niña humana, causar tantos estragos en su ser? Su sola presencia hacía que se sintiera mejor; Kagome había revolucionado su mundo, poniéndolo patas arriba. Lo había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a verdades que hasta hacía poco le parecían incuestionables, lo había animado a creer en sí mismo y a no temer la noche de luna nueva.

Esa chiquilla le había mostrado su fortaleza, nacida de su inquebrantable voluntad, impresionándolo y metiéndosele bajo la piel. Ahora, ella era… —. ¿InuYasha?—Pestañeó al encontrarse de pronto frente a frente con los ojos chocolates de la miko. Enrojeció al instante, apartando la vista.

—¿Qué?—saltó, quizás en un tono más brusco del que pretendía. Kagome frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Solo le mostró los dos cuencos de fideos. Inmediatamente, su estómago rugió, demandando comida. Con una risita, la chica le puso delante uno de los cuencos y un vaso de agua. Ella se sentó enfrente y juntó las manos.

—¡Que aproveche!—Ambos cogieron los palillos y durante un buen rato no se oyó nada más que el sorber de los dos. Cuando terminaron, Kagome recogió los cuencos y los lavó, así como los vasos. Luego lo miró—. ¿Quieres postre?—Al punto los ojos azules se posaron en los labios femeninos; levantó la cabeza de nuevo dos segundos después, esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Gracias a Kami, así fue.

Viendo que todavía esperaba una respuesta, negó con la cabeza. Kagome suspiró, resignada. Esa noche, InuYasha parecía más cerrado que de costumbre. ¿Tal vez había sido por el beso que le dio? Pero no se arrepentía; alguien tenía que dar el primer paso, y si no era ella, ya podía esperar sentada a que él tomara la iniciativa.

Sacó un bote de helado de chocolate del congelador y, cogiendo una cuchara, se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Abrió la tapa y se relamió los labios nada más ver la sustancia fría y de color marrón. ¡Hacía una eternidad que no probaba el helado de chocolate! Agradeció mentalmente a su madre por acordarse de ese detalle (y de no permitir que Sôta acabara con él). InuYasha observó con curiosidad para el helado—. ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó.

Kagome levantó la cabeza, con la cuchara del revés metida en la boca, saboreando ya el primer bocado frío. InuYasha sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al pensar en que esa cuchar podría haber sido él.

Kagome se sacó el cubierto de la boca y sonrió—. Es helado, de chocolate. Está frío pero bueno. ¿Quieres probar?—Sintiéndose valiente, hundió la cuchara en el helado y la levantó, con los ojos brillantes, ofreciéndosela al chico. Por un segundo, InuYasha se paralizó, luego miró para los ojos luminosos de Kagome y de nuevo a la mano que sostenía aquel raro objeto de metal con ese _helado_.

Sintiendo él también una especie de valentía sumada a la necesidad de sentir a la sacerdotisa cerca, InuYasha se inclinó hacia delante y metió la cuchara en su boca. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al invadirle el frío del helado. Sin soltar aún, miró para Kagome, deleitándose con la imagen de sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de rosa y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Su corazón golpeteó más fuerte contra su pecho y, sintiendo crecer aún más su valentía, se atrevió a avanzar con sus labios hacia la pequeña mano femenina. Kagome se puso nerviosa de repente e hizo ademán de retirar su extremidad, pero el ahora humano, adivinando sus intenciones, la sujetó firmemente por la muñeca y acarició con su lengua la punta de los finos dedos, para luego besarlos en el dorso.

Kagome creyó morirse, roja como nunca. Había sido nada más un pequeño roce, pero suficiente para desbordar sus emociones. Una temblorosa mano se alzó, posándose en una de las bronceadas mejillas, acariciándola suavemente. InuYasha se separó de ella, disfrutando de la caricia. Poco a poco Kagome se dejó arrastrar por la intensidad de aquellos orbes azules y, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el rostro a escasos centímetros de los del muchacho.

La vergüenza volvió y quiso alejarse, sin embargo, una mano grande y suave se posó en su nuca, impidiendo su huida—. ¿A qué tienes miedo?—dijo InuYasha, con voz ronca. Kagome se estremeció, pero las palabras fluyeron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, imposibilitada como estaba para controlar sus reacciones.

—A que mañana todo vuelva a ser como antes, a que vuelvas a ignorarme. —InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran.

—Niña tonta. —Antes de que Kagome pudiera replicar, sus labios ya estaban siendo besados por los de él, y un segundo después, se encontraba sentada en su regazo, respondiendo de forma suave, tranquila y a la vez apasionada, mientras uno de sus brazos aferraba su cintura y el otro bajaba lentamente por su espalda, en una caricia enloquecedora.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos sonrojados, pero igualmente felices—. Entonces… ¿mañana lo habrás olvidado?—InuYasha sonrió de nuevo y, por toda respuesta, tiró de ella para volver a besarla.

Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría.

Y a partir de ahora dejaría de odiar las noches de luna nueva. Sería la única noche al mes en la que sus sentimientos humanos le permitirían arreglar su falta de tacto como hanyô.

Algo bueno tenía que tener su otra mitad.

**FIN**

* * *

11/01/2014


End file.
